The Turk Princess
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: A well-known, gunslinging ex-Turk and a young, enchanting Turk whose father wants his only child terminated, for unknown reasons. LOTS of Fluff, rated 'M' because of possible Lemons as I continue writing, as well as gradually-increasing colourful language. VincentxElena. 3
1. Summoning The Turks

The Turk Princess – A VincentxElena AU Fanfic

 **A/N:** Hello, all! ProjechtSeterian, here! I've had to take some time off from my Battlestar Galactica (The Original Series) project, due to my worst enemy, Writer's Block! (Waah!). HOWEVER, I am chock-full of ideas for this new piece. I've scoured the Interweb and only found a small helping of VincentxElena pairings, which saddens me; because I feel they're extremely compatible. Anywho… Enough ranting from this tornado-whipping Blitzball-retiree! (MASTERED Hades Materia to whoever figures out BOTH references in my name. One of them is EASY!). Many chapters will be added, haven't decided a limit, yet. Keep on Rockin', and enjoy! R&R, all comments/opinions appreciated!

 **A/N+:** The main basis for this piece is obviously FFVII, but also my favourite song, 'Istanbul (Not Constantinople)', performed by 'They Might Be Giants'. (Proud to mention my favourite band!).

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own anything in this work, only the words. All copyrights and everything related go to their respective owners.

Chapter One: Summoning The Turks

Emperor Rufus Shinra snapped his fingers, summoning his elite task force, The Turks, to his Throne Room. Draped in navy blue suits with white shirts, black skinny ties and shoes, (though one member was dressed a tad sloppier than the rest), The Turks looked a mismatched bunch, but, say that to any one of their faces, and you'd find your intestines used as curtain tie-backs.

The tallest member was dark-skinned, silent, bald, and ALWAYS wore his uniquely-designed sunglasses, along with his Fire Materia-infused, brown leather gloves. Rude Namaste was his name, quite fitting, as he could land a 'rude' punch that would instantly pierce his target's brain.

Next to Rude, stood the cocky, smug, flirtatious member of the squad, Reno Godson, orange spiked hair that refused to change its style. He didn't even use gel; it baffled everyone to no end. Trailing down from the sides of his skull towards his eye sockets were two orange strands of hair, well, they LOOKED like hair, but they were tattoos. On his right shoulder was his custom-built weapon, which he aptly named 'Shocker', after he had somehow accidentally jammed Electrocute Materia inside, but the orb provides a deadly Lightning attack for whoever was unlucky enough to meet the "Whackin' End", as he called it.

The third member was in fact the group's leader, a Wutaiian native, long, straight, jet-black hair cascading down his back, a Wutaiian jewel on the centre of his forehead, his signature handgun, the 'Sister Ray', which packed more punch than a Mako Cannon blast heading for a magical barrier at the other end of the world. Tseng Kisaragi was his name, mild-mannered, professional, always to the point. Get on his wrong side, however, and you'll end up shackled upside down, by your ankles, while having to suffer being hung, drawn and quartered.

The final member was the youngest, and had only served with them for a couple of months before this day. She looked around twenty-five, cropped blonde hair that covered one side of her face, divine, honey-glazed eyes that could lure any target in before their throat is slit within an instant. Like Rude, she wore leather gloves, though she didn't carry any attack Materia, just healing spells and items. She mainly fought from the back row, utilising her various equipment to decimate her foes. Elena Shinra, Rufus's daughter and unwilling heir to the Shinra kingdom.

"Ah, good, you're finally here." Rufus lifted his hand, ceasing their respectful greetings. "We do not have time for the standard formalities, and so, I will brief you as quickly as I can." He took a swig from his Potion bottle and cleared his throat. "Thanks to the four of you, we have the former leader of The Crescents locked away in the Deepground Complex. However, a new leader has been recruited, he is a highly dangerous threat, and must be disposed of, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, GODSON?" Reno bit his tongue and nodded, not wishing to further ruin the Emperor's current emotional state. Rufus smirked evilly. "However, I can only send one Turk on this disposal mission, as I require the others for interrogating the Crescent scum we have locked away. Now, who shall I select…?" Rufus's smirk grew wider and more sinister as he watched his elite crumble under his venomous glare. "ELENA! YOU will be sent to dispatch the threat!" The heir to the Shinra throne fidgeted nervously before saluting her father and exiting the Throne Room, towards the Shinra Air Base, where her transport was already on Standby.

As she passed the various cubicles and rooms, Elena was met with the same gesture that her father received, but she hated it. She was a Turk; she wanted to be with HER family, NOT part of the Shinra bloodline. The young blonde picked up a rock and threw it into the vast desert, when she noticed a blur of red and black, but only for a split-second. After rubbing her eyes to confirm that she wasn't going insane, a rusted claw-arm seized her by her midriff, vaulting her onto the temple's parapets, as if the claw-bearer anticipated the lethal shots that had almost struck the damsel.

Elena screamed, slamming her fists into her captor's chest, though he refused to release her. "Ssh. Be quiet. The SOLDIERs are looking for you." Elena's eyes widened, she certainly wasn't expecting to hear THAT on her first solo mission. "S-SOLDIER? What do they want with the Emperor's daughter?"

Her captor/saviour lowered his blood-filled gaze to meet hers. "They want you dead, Ms. Shinra." The young Turk began roaring with laughter, not believing his story for a second. "Oh, really? And who are YOU to come and lie to me like this? I should have your innards fed to the Vultures!" The cloaked man sighed, before unclasping his cape and gazing back into Elena's eyes, bitter sadness, self-loathing and regret scorning his features. "It's me, Elena. Vincent Valentine. Back from the dead."

End of Chapter One

 **A/N:** I hope my first chapter wasn't too bland; it's my first time writing for any of these characters. I decided to make Rufus a LOT more dark and evil than he is in VII. (Well, he's the Emperor, what the heck!). Also, if you're wondering why Rude and Reno have seemingly-odd surnames, well… I'm a Sims addict. Rude's surname derives from 'Torin Namaste', and I found it highly ironic, yet hilarious, that someone as cold as Rude has a spiritual, friendly greeting as his surname. (I'm terrible, I know!). And, as for Reno? One of my custom Sims, Fred Godson. (Trust me, the personality Fred has matches Reno perfectly, minus the flirtatious side. Crisis Core images of the two Turks helped me enormously with finalising their roles and personalities.). Anyway… Cliff-hanger ending for the first chapter! I shall have the second one typed and uploaded within the next few hours, I hope! Please R&R! Keep on Rockin'!


	2. That's Nobody's Business But The Turks

Chapter Two: "That's Nobody's Business But The Turks…"

Elena was in a state of pure shock, her already-pale complexion turned a ghostly shade of white and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She slumped in Vincent's arms, where the latter sighed heavily. He gently positioned the blonde over his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder at the Shinra Temple before releasing another sigh. "I've been away far, far too long. I'm sorry, 'Laney. I will NEVER leave you, EVER again, I promise." With those words, Vincent held tightly onto his companion and quickly made his way across the parapets, knowing that once he reached the Temple Gates, he would be able to proceed with the next stage of his plan.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. SHE. ESCAPED!?" Rufus Shinra held a lone SOLIDER by the throat, easily lifting the 3rd Class off the ground. "Y-y-y-your E-e-excellency, your d-d-d-d-d-daughter was k-k-k-kidnapped b-b-b-b-b-b-b-by-" Rufus's grip on the SOLDIERs' windpipe tightened. "BY WHO? WHO. LET. MY. DAUGHTER. LIVE?" "V-v-v-v…." For the 3rd Class, everything went black as he succumbed to his fate. The Emperor snarled louder, throwing the corpse behind him, and into a large, steel food bowl. Rufus turned around to hear a snarling quite comparable to his own. Smirking, he walked over to the green-and-black tinted hound, petting him. "There's a good boy, Dark Nation. At least YOU don't fuck up whenever you feel like it." The hound raised his head and looked into his master's eyes, as if to say: 'And, why would I? I AM the Alpha of the Hounds, after all!'. Fully understanding the look he received, Rufus placed himself on his throne, mulling over the day's events. "You were supposed to DIE, Elena."

Worryingly meeting no resistance as they fled the city, Vincent scaled a newly-abandoned Guard Tower and gently placed Elena down next to him, nervously snaking an arm around her waist, his cape protecting her. Sighing again, Vincent looked out, back towards the city, remembering the once-unofficial 'anthem' that he and his fellow Turks had composed. He smirked, knowing how much it had annoyed Rufus that he decided to stick with their composition.

He sang the majority of the lyrics in his head, but unintentionally sang one of the final lines aloud. "Why did Constantinople get the works?" As if on exact cue, Vincent gasped as he heard an angel's voice from inside his cape. "That's nobody's business but the Turks…" Cautiously raising his cape from around her, Vincent gazed deep into the young Turk's honey-pot eyes, his lips only millimetres from hers, reciting the final word of the Turk's anthem. "Istanbul…" Elena blushed furiously, unable to hide it, before her eyes widened with fear, slamming her fist into Vincent's abdomen, which he thankfully caught.

Seconds later, Elena Shinra flung herself at the man who had saved her life on countless occasions, the man who treated her like the Goddess she will always be, the man she loved, forever and always. Vincent barely had time to open his arms before he could catch his beloved, but when he did, he felt his heart and entire being flutter at the magical feeling of the young woman nestled in his chest.

He felt his heart plummet soon after, when he could hear Elena's muffled sobs from his chest. He gently placed his hand on her hair, when she surprised him by locking her lips with his. Draping his quivering arms around her neck, Vincent deepened the embrace, refusing to let the moment end so abruptly.

A few moments passed, and they both ran short of breath. Releasing their lips to slowly inhale and exhale, Vincent smirked and kissed his love once. Noticing the mock-fury she displayed, the former Turk grinned. Elena felt her heart skip, remembering how much she longed after the man before her. He was a Turk, a damn fine one. She was only in Training, at that point, and Turk Cadets were denied access to fully-fledged Turk areas. Resting her head on Vincent's chest and closing her eyes, she beamed, remembering their awkward, yet blissful first encounter.

A group of female Turk Cadets were in the Mess Hall, awaiting their idol. "Oh, Gaia! It's HIM! IT'S VINCENT VALENTINE! THE TURK CAPTAIN!" Elena snorted, thinking how pathetic they all were. After all, she preferred to focus on her studying than fawning over Shinra's elite. Failing to drown out the squeals and whistles from the fangirls, Elena snarled, stood up, grabbed her things and stormed out of the area, when both she and another Turk crashed to the floor, the former straddling the latter. The Turk underneath raised his head to look at Elena, smirking. "So, is this a new Turk greeting? I shall have to return the gesture."

Elena's face shone bright Crimson and she froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Vincent chuckled and leaned towards the blonde Cadet's ear, whispering: "You have the most adorable blush I have EVER seen. If there weren't so many Turks here, I would be highly tempted to kiss you." Smirking at Elena's burning cheeks, Vincent backed away slightly, outstretching his hand to the woman atop his lap. "I was just about to get some lunch, if you'd care to join me?" Elena shook her head frantically, knowing her father would kill her if she entered a Restricted Area without direct Turk authorisation.

Noticing the concerned look in her eyes, Vincent smiled and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a laminated ID card with the Shin-Ra logo and two words in a white font: FULL ACCESS. "So, lunch, my dear?" Elena was certain her cheeks would melt, but took his hand and smiled, nodding. "T-that would be most appreciated, Captain Valentine, Sir!" The Captain raised his hand, smiling warmly at her. "Please, there is no need for such formalities. Call me 'Vince'."

Vincent glanced over Elena's shoulder to witness three of the other female Cadets swoon and faint, narrowly missing being caught by their friends. The Cadets that did NOT faint, however, began launching a full-scale verbal assault at the woman sat atop their idol's lap. Grinning widely, Vincent helped his companion up, and they both left the Mess Hall, hand-in-hand.

A few hours later, Vincent smiled as he listened to his beloved's steady breathing, adoring her slight, barely-audible snore, holding her tightly in his arms. His expression soon changed, however, as he heard the sound of Hydra Rifles cocking in the Shinra Mountains all around them.

Immediately regretting the impending reaction, Vincent shook Elena, instantly awakening her. "W-what is it, Vince?" Vincent snarled, loading his Winchester. "We need to head through the Hellmasker's Trench, towards Gongaga. I know someone who can help us." Elena quickly rubbed her eyes and nodded, reaching into her pack for a Right Arm grenade. Vincent counted down with his fingers, and nodded his approval to throw the explosive. Elena launched it high into the air, and Vincent shot the metal at exactly the right moment, causing the entire mountain range to viciously erode, all around them. With mere seconds to spare, they made it through the Hellmasker's Trench.

End of Chapter Two

 **A/N:** I thought I'd kick things off straight away for the pair of them. I know, Vincent (and probably Elena) are WAY OOC, but, hey, it's an AU Fanfic! Chapter Three will be written after a very long nap. I hope you're enjoying it, so far. If you are, or not, R&R? Please? I have plenty more MASTERED Materia! (Casually NOT sounding like Yuffie, there, muahahahahaha!).


	3. Tale Of A Turk

Chapter Three: Tale Of A Turk

 **A/N:** I hate to give away too much in these notes, so, I'll try and be as brief as possible. This chapter is more on the emotional side, guess who for? (Heheheh, TOO easy!). Anyway, I hope whoever's been reading up to this point has been enjoying what's uploaded, so far! If not, that's okay. I'm not expecting this to be perfect, though I'm giving it my all! I have a request for the readers of this fic. (The request will be posted at the end of this chapter). Enjoy Chapter Three; the fourth will be uploaded in the next day or so!

 **A/N+:** I want to solemnly apologise for the delayed update, I was in the middle of exhaustion, and currently dealing with an emotional crisis, neither of which have gone, though the latter is a LOT worse. That being said, I give you the third chapter, and I'll try and trim the Author's Notes down, they must be a pain! (Shutting up, now!).

Looking back at the rockslide which sealed behind them the entrance to the Hellmasker's Trench, Vincent and Elena halted for a moment, where the former placed his hand on his left hip, noticing a patch of blood. Elena gasped and quickly reached into her pack for her First Aid Kit, stopping when she heard a small piece of metal hit the ground near them. The blonde Turk walked over and picked up the shard, which turned out to be a bullet from a Hydra rifle. Inspecting the round for a moment before letting it return to the ground, she rushed over to Vincent, gently moving his hand to look at the wound.

Vincent winced, refusing to look his beloved in the eye, ashamed and disgusted with himself. Elena noticed his trembling and took both his claw and human hands in her own, looking up at him, a soft, caring smile gracing her lips. "Vince, w-what's wrong? Why are you ashamed?" Vincent sighed; gently lowering both himself and Elena onto the ground, the former gazing deep into the latter's eyes. "Did you or any of the other Turks find out the REAL reason why I was classed as 'Killed In Action'?" Elena shook her head, swallowing a lump in her throat as she felt her heart pound. She knew this was bad. Vincent nodded in understanding before clearing his throat.

"About two weeks ago, news had spread all through the Shinra Kingdom of my supposed 'passing'. That news is absolute slander. I was 'killed', because I discovered highly classified information, hard copies regarding 'The Seterian Projecht'." Elena gave Vincent a puzzled look, unsure of this information. Vincent nodded, once again in understanding. "The Seterian Projecht was meant to be Shinra's biggest expense, only two people, minus myself, knew about it. Professor Gast Faremis and your father." It was Elena's turn to nod in understanding, remaining silent to allow the wounded sharpshooter to continue. "The name for the Seterian Projecht was devised by Gast after he, a single Turk escort and Gast's wife, Iflana Faremis had discovered a high concentration of both Mako and Wind elemental magic, somewhere in the heart of the Whirlwind Maze, up in the Northern Continent. I was their escort, and that was the mission I never returned from." Elena lightly squeezed her partner's hands before snuggling underneath the crook of his right arm, gazing up at him as she revelled in his warmth.

Smiling at the woman curled up next to him, he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the painful memories. "The trio made our way to the location with the high readings, when Gast's device picked up the highest reading of the two elements possible. It was an ancient amulet of sorts, a tornado-shaped pendant, sealed inside what looked to be Huge Independent Materia. Heh, I never knew such Materia existed. Anyway… The Professor was able to gradually break down the Huge Materia, using a firearm called the 'Sister Ray', which was subsequently stripped down and given to Tseng, where he customised it under strict Shinra regulations. Once he had retrieved the pendant, Gast called myself and his wife over to where he was, making up some lies about the Mako and Wind elemental readings, claming that there was a glitch in Shinra's Science Department. Iflana believed his every word; she was too blind to see what he was truly like. Myself, however, can easily tell when a person is lying, but I concealed my suspicions with false acceptance. Once we returned to Shinra, I was placed on immediate leave before I could even step foot on the Turk Floor. My belongings were already handed to me, and I returned to my penthouse in Upper Junon, overlooking the Cannon. As soon as I entered my front door, I was unexpectedly met with the same Sister Ray, aimed at the centre of my collarbone, wielded by none other than Gast Faremis, himself." Vincent snarled at the Professor's name, when Elena responded with a tighter squeeze of his hands and a slight peppering of kisses on his neck.

Blushing madly, Vincent explained the final part. "A malicious, venomous snarl erupting from the Professor, he instructed me to slowly place my Travel Bag on the floor and open it with both hands, locking my eyes with his, all the way. I opened the bag and noticed a Shinra file, labelled: 'SHIN-RA SCIENCE DEPARTMENT – CONTENTS FOR PROFESSOR GAST AND EMPEROR SHINRA ONLY.'. Once I was told to stand up as slowly as I lowered my body, Gast snatched the file from me, and, before I had the chance to react, I was shot three times. Assuming I had already joined the Lifestream, Gast left me for dead, quickly making his escape from my penthouse and Upper Junon

entirely. The reason why I look like I do, now? One vital factor that HE failed to remember; All Turks carry an emergency pager, the signal of said device which can be transmit anywhere in the world. Not wishing you to come under any sort of harm, my signal had been scrambled and assigned to my half-sister, Lucrecia Crescent, whom you probably know as Chief Science and Medical Officer, one of the highest-ranking members of The Crescents. The only way I was able to survive involved numerous blood transfusions, emergency Mako injections, a new limb, an injection of some unknown formula, and finally, a unique Materia crystal. I have yet to research the Materia lodged inside me, but that can wait. The reason why we are here, now, is because I heard news of your pending assassination attempt by your father, and made my way to the Shinra Temple as fast as possible, perfectly timing how long it would take for you to reach the Air Base, and calculating how I would rescue you, causing you absolutely zero harm. I… I'm sorry, 'Laney. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not being there, these past couple of months, I'm sorry for being a vile, hideous, selfish, repulsive monster. You deserve so much better, than the freak who sits next to you. My soulmate, you deserve someone who is almost as much of an angel as you are." Vincent gazed into Elena's sorrow-filled eyes before tearing his head away, feeling his own flood with salty tears.

Elena witnessed her partner's trembling, stood up in front of him and leaned forward to meet his lips with her own. Smiling softly, she whispered something the former Turk only ever dreamed of hearing, especially from the love of his life. "Vincent Valentine, my gunslinging, divine, perfect angel, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Feeling his heart melt, Vincent responded with a grin and a powerful, deep, love-filled, passionate embrace and kiss, whispering against Elena's lips. "My love, I would be more than truly honoured to accept your proposal. I love you, 'Laney. Forever and always."

Elena responded with a grin of her own and an even deeper embrace and kiss.

End of Chapter Three

 **A/N:** I COULD NOT RESIST, THE TIMING WAS TOO PERFECT! I hope this Chapter was readable enough! Hell, I'm getting tearful, just picturing the scenes! R&R, please? OOH, BEFORE I FORGET! I had a request for my readers: Those of you who have enjoyed the story so far, I was wondering if anyone would like to design the cover for this title? I'm not trying to bribe anyone, but whoever is a fan of VincentxElena pairings, enjoys Final Fantasy VII fics, or anything related will have the chance to write their own chapter, which I will dedicate to them and add into this piece, as soon as it will adjoin with the current work! (There's no rush for either the artwork or the chapter, spread the word, if you'd like!). Chapter Four shall be written after I manage to deal with this emotional crisis, which, by the way, I believe is almost sorted! Stay tuned, and, yes, you know what I'm going to say… Keep On Rockin'!


	4. Strategic Turks

Chapter Four: Strategic Turks

During the couple's embrace, Vincent's hearing picked up something in the distance, slowly moving towards their location. He shook Elena, awakening her. "Elena, we have to move. Now." The blonde Turk rubbed her eyes before yawning and turning to face her fiancé. "What is it, Vince?!" Listening for a few more seconds before clenching his fist, Vincent snarled loudly. "Shinra's let loose their entire complement of Heli Gunners. We'd usually be able to deal with them, no problem, but I don't recognise some of the engine's audible signatures. Passing my Weapons Development exam with full marks, I'd guess about a quarter of the machines are prototypes, fresh out of the factory. Agh! Damn it!" Vincent clutched his bullet wound, wincing as he longed for Restore materia.

Elena checked her Turks Belt for any form of healing item, but she found none. Looking back up at Vincent, she shook her head. Vincent nodded in return, pondering the situation for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he flung his hair back, turning back to Elena. "Do you still have that Dragon Fang I gave you, the memento from my first mission?" Elena nodded, unhooking the fang from aroumd her neck and handed it to Vincent. Returning her mournful look with one of his own, Vincent bore a soft smile. "I'm sorry, 'Laney, this is the only way we can avoid being blown to pieces by the airborne platoon rapidly heading our way. Tell you what, I'll take you to Gaea's Cliff, we'll scale the ridges and grab every last Schizo fang there is." Smirking and nodding, Elena held the fang close to her for a moment, before placing it on the ground, next to the bullet casing once lodged inside her love. Looking up at Vincent and tearing a small shred from his cape, Elena turned to his wound. "Vince, I can give us a few more seconds of escape time. Hold still, I'll be gentle." Dabbing the torn cloth on Vincent's wound, Elena placed it alongside the casing and Dragon Fang.

"Judging by Shinra technology, all automated weaponry track their targets by finding DNA, not their movements. It's a stupid flaw that the Science Department failed to notice. You see, if we leave the blood-soaked cloth in this area, the craft will register us as here, and not making our way out of the Shinra Kingdom. Granted, it won't last forever, but the extra few seconds will be crucial to our survival." Vincent grunted, smirking. "We have to move, 'Laney. Gongaga's not far away, now. We only have an hour to go. Nodding, Elena took Vincent's hand in hers as they continued on through the Shinra Mountains, their next destination, Gongaga.

End of Chapter Four

 **A/N** : I am so sorry for the lack of uploads, things have been really difficult, I know that's not excuse, and I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter, it was slightly rushed, and already past the deadline I set for this one! :c Anyway, Chapter Five will be WELL WORTH the wait, I promise you! Keep on Rockin'!


	5. Deploying The Turks

The Turk Princess

Chapter Six - Deploying The Turks

Rufus Shinra was NOT in the best of moods, to say the least. The pile of corpses that filled Dark Nation's bowl seemed to grow and grow, easily reaching over forty in the space of an hour. Finally submitting to Mako Showering from the persistence of his handmaidens, he bore a wide, evil, devious grin as he stood underneath the planet's energy. "Yes, of course! That will work splendidly! I can get them all at once, this way! Rufus Shinra, you are a GENIUS!" Grabbing the rail-hung towel from the tiles next to him, Rufus slammed his foot on the marble floor, activating a pressure plate which signalled all of the Turks to the Throne Room. Dressing and preparing with the grin seemingly _doubled_ in size, Rufus strode towards the Throne Room, drawing his shotgun at a picture of the group of Turks, Vincent included. With sheer malice in the eyes of the tyrant, the trigger was pulled, destroying the photo and a large cavity in the marble wall.

"Damn, woman, stop prodding me! Even _I_ need my beauty sleep!" With a grunt and a fist to Reno's collar, Rude glared at his friend through his forever-shaded eyes. "What is it, Rude? Oh, NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT!" Responding with an emotionless nod, Rude and Tseng turned towards the door, the former dragging Reno by his collar, not wanting to anger Rufus further.

Reaching the Throne Room and kneeling down on the carpet with seconds to spare before the Emperor's arrival, Reno silently massaged his throat as best he could, before he heard the unmistakable footsteps echoing in the castle hallway, cursing inwardly.

Rufus arrived with a cheerful disposition, that which surprised the Turks, he clicked his fingers and they stood to face him, Reno slouching a little as usual. He was a bit untidy, but he could always get the job done.

"My dear, dear, Turks. As we already know, my daughter is missing. KIDNAPPED, by that wretch Valentine! No need to look so shocked, we all know of his betrayal from us to The Crescents! You three are to infiltrate their base and bring my daughter back. VALENTINE MUST NOT LIVE."

Squirming a little at the Emperor's words, Reno plucked up the courage to respond to his Kingdom's ruler. "Where... Where is the base, Your Excellency?"

Turning from his pacing to glare at Reno with a smirk, Rufus drew a hearty laugh. "Gongaga, the Reactor, underneath the wreckage, your transport is waiting. Launchpad B. Get out of my sight, all three of you. NOW."

Without another word, the three remaining Turks made haste toward the Launchpads, not wanting to piss off the Emperor further.

 **A/N** : Can you guess what the Emperor is planning? Can ya? Reviews in usual place if you think you know! (They're always welcome and always enjoyed!). I'm back into the flow of things, keep checking the archives for more updates! Until then (with chapter six of The Turk Princess and Chapter Eleven of The Smirking SOLDIER), Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


End file.
